Possession on New Earth
by whovianpower
Summary: Cassandra is stranded on New Earth in a hospital basement, being cared for by a forced grown clone called Chip. Oh, and she's a piece of skin, stretched across a metal frame with a brain in a jar at her feet. If she had feet... When Rose Tyler appears, Cassandra is up to no good...New Earth, see everything from Cassandra s POV, including inside the minds of Rose and the Doctor.
1. Being a Piece of Skin Seriously Sucks!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Wish I did, though...**

"Moisturize me." I commanded. Chip hurried over and sprayed me. I enjoyed it for a moment, until Chip placed the bottle down beside me. He hurried over to the computer, flicking a couple switches. He gasped at the screen.  
" Human! She's pure blood human!" He pressed a button, and the spider, which explored the land outside the hospital, moved around. Chip stepped to the side, reaching for something, and I saw the screen. The spider followed two people, a man and a woman. I noticed that she had blond hair. An idea struck me.  
"Impossible! I recognize that child!" I breathed. "Her face! Show me her face!"  
"Closer, closer…" Chip whispered, spinning a button round.  
"Face! Face!" I chanted, watching as the spider rotated around the couple, who were getting up, out of the apple grass. I caught a few of their words.  
"Can we visit New New York, so good they named it twice?" The woman asked. Her voice was so familiar. Even after 23 years I recognized it.  
"Well, I thought we'd go there first." The man said, pulling on his jacket. His arms blocked the woman's face from the spider's eye. With one hand, he pointed ahead of them. I didn't know at what.  
"Why? What is it?" The woman asked.  
"Some sort of hospital." The man said. I could see his face now. He was handsome, I admitted that. Silky brown hair, thick eyebrows… he wasn't half bad. He turned his face away to look at the woman. "The green moon on the side, that's the universal symbol for hospitals. I got this. A message on the psychic paper." He pulled out a wallet and showed it to the woman. "Somebody wants to see me." I watched them closely. I don't blame whoever it is for wanting to see him.  
"Hmm…" muttered the woman. "And I thought we were just sightseeing. Come on, then. Let's go and buy some grapes."  
The man smiled and turned his head back, and I saw her face. My eyes widened as my suspicions were confirmed.  
"Rose Tyler!" I proclaimed. "I knew it! That dirty blond assassin!"  
"She's coming here, Mistress!" Chip reported.  
"This is beyond coincidence!" I cried, as a plan formed in my mind. "This is destiny! At last, I can be revenged on that little-"

* * *

The man and Rose Tyler entered the hospital, and the spider lost eyesight of them. But that didn't matter. Chip hacked into the security cameras. We had eyes on the lobby and all lifts. Chip rushed around, setting up the Psychograph, as I mentally readied myself for what was to come.  
I glanced up in time to watch Rose notice one of the Cat/Nun/Nurses walk by her. She stared in bewilderment.  
"They're cats," she said.  
"No don't stare," the man told her, looking back. "Imagine what you look like to them, all pink and yellow." He looked behind her and pointed. "That's where I'd put the shop. Right there." My eyebrows knitted together. Shop? What's this about a shop? Apparently, I've missed something. The man with great hair walked towards the lift as Rose gawked stupidly in another direction. The lift doors opened, and the man walked inside.  
"Ward 26, thanks." He said to the computer.  
Chip pressed a couple of buttons, whispering to himself. Down in the lobby, I watched the door shut as Rose hurried forward.  
"Hold on! Hold on!"  
My eyes flicked back and forth between the camera watching the man and the camera watching Rose.  
"Oh, too late, I'm going up." The man said. Rose heard him.  
"It's all right, there's another lift." She said, reaching over to press the button.  
"Ward 26." The man called. "And watch out for disinfectant."  
"Watch out for the what?" Rose called.  
"The disinfectant!" the man called, louder.  
"The what?"  
"The disin- oh you'll find out." The man muttered, throwing his head back in annoyance.  
Back in the lobby, the doors opened up for Rose, and she stepped into the lift. She glanced upward towards the celing.  
"Er- ward 26… thanks…" she said unsurly. The doors closed. In both lifts, an automated voice filled the room.  
"Commence stage one, disinfection." Suddenly, water blasted into the lifts. The man didn't flinch. Rose, on the other hand, howled. She started slapping the walls, trying to turn it off. It was actually amusing to watch. Right as the blowdrying started, Chip turned off the moniter.  
"Go retrieve her, Chip." I commanded. "And turn on the tape on your way out." He obeyed silently, and my favorite tape played on the walls. Chip left the room.  
A younger version of me was displayed on the screen. I was about 37 at that time, having drinks with the ambasidor of Thrace. Handsome man.  
I watched a couple seconds of the tape, before I closed my eyes, in wait of Chip, who would soon bring Rose. My new body.


	2. New Earth, New Body

A few minutes had passed when I finally heard a small noise. Chip hurried into the room quickly, and hid behind a pillar next to me. I saw a flash of yellow hair as Rose entered the room. She didn't seem to notice me at first. She watched the video which was playing on the wall.  
"Wait a minute," she said suddenly, "That's-" her head flew my way.  
"Peek-a-boo!" I cried gleefully. She held up a sharp pointed object towards me, brandishing it like a sword.  
"Don't you come anywhere near me, Cassandra," she warned. I scoffed.  
"What do you think I'm going to do? Flap you to death?"  
"Ya," she said hesitantly. Then she jabbed her weapon in Chip's direction. "But what about Gollum?"  
"Oh," I sighed. "That's just Chip. He's my pet."  
Chip jumped forward.  
"I worship the mistress!" he exclaimed. I glanced in his direction.  
"Moisturize me, moisturize me!" he sprayed me. "He's not even a proper life form," I went on. "He's a forced grown clone. I modeled him after my favorite pattern. But he's so faithful." I smiled a bit. "Chip sees to my physical needs."  
"I hope that means food," Rose said with a disgusted look on her face. "How come you're still alive?"  
"After you murdered me?" I demanded, anger in my voice.  
"That was your own fault," Rose sassed, pointing her weapon at me. I was about to retort when Chip interrupted.  
"The brain of my mistress survived," he piped up. He glanced at me. "And her pretty blue eyes were salvaged from the bin." I fluttered my eyes, looking upward.  
"But what about the skin?" she demanded. "I saw it. You-you got ripped apart."  
"That piece of skin was taken from the front of my body," I told her. "This piece is the back."  
"Right!" Rose laughed. "So you're talking out of your-"  
"Ask not!"  
"The mistress was lucky to survive," Chip put in. "Chip secreted m'lady into the hospital."  
"So they don't know you're here?" Rose asked.  
"Chip steals medicine. Helps m'lady," he started reaching out behind my skin. "Sooths her, strokes her,"  
I was about to snap at him, but Rose beat me to it.  
"You can stop right there, Chip."  
"But I'm so alone, hidden down here. The last human in existence." I whispered.  
"Oh, don't start that again, they've called this planet New Earth!" she scoffed.  
"A vegetable patch!" I snapped.  
"And there's millions of humans out there. Millions of them."  
"Mutant stock!"  
"They evolved, Cassandra. They just evolved, like they should. You stayed still. You got yourself all pickled and preserved, and what good did it do you?"  
I didn't respond to that. My eyes wandered to the movie, which was still playing on the wall. Rose's eyes followed me.  
"Oh, I remember that night. Drinks for the Ambassador of Thrace. That was the last time anyone told me I was beautiful. After that it became such hard work," I added in a harsh voice.  
"Well, you've got a knack for survival, I'll give you that."  
"I have not been idle, Rose," I told her. "Tucked away underneath this hospital. I've been listening." I lowered my voice. "The sisters are hiding something."  
This surprised Rose.  
"What do you mean?" she questioned.  
"Oh, these cats have secrets," it was time. "Hush, let me whisper. Come closer."  
As predicted, Rose began to back up she pointed at me with her weapon.  
"You must be joking if you think I'm going anywhere near you."  
She backed up, right under the psychograft. Energy leapt towards her and grabbed her arms, holding them still. She struggled, but remained stuck.  
"Chip, activate the psychograft."  
"I can't move!" Rose cried, stating the obvious. "Cassandra, let me go!" Chip flipped a switch, and light streamed down, enclosing her in a cage. "What are you doing?" Rose demanded in distress. I grinned widely, forgetting about the laughter lines I was once afraid to get.  
"The lady's moving on!" I cried gleefully. "It's goodbye trampoline, and hello Blondie!"  
The psychograft began on my end too. My brain tingled at my feet (if I had any), and my vision began to blur slightly. I don't know how to describe it exactly, but to the best of my ability, I'd say that I felt my mind and soul combine into one, and rise from my makeshift body. It's a bit scary at first to be floating in the air without a vessel, but I got used to it pretty fast. The atoms of my essence gathered into a sort of pink stream of air, and gradually began flowing in the direction of Rose. She stared at me scared, right before I entered her body.  
I felt her entire body waver as I felt myself get comfortable in her head. Rose's mind was pushed back. I could tell that there was some discomfort for her, but I just didn't care. Chip must have turned off the bonds, because Rose's body collapsed onto the ground.  
I could see out of her eyes. I was breathing like I used to 2,000 years before. There was an odd thumping in my chest. Her heart… I had a heart! A voice brought me to reality, and total control.  
"Mistress?"  
I opened my eyes, and saw Chip's face looking down at me.  
Out of force of habit, I said, "Moisturize me." He hurried away, and returned almost instantly with the spray bottle. I started to stand up, when felt my arms moving.  
"How bizarre," I whispered (It was bizarre to hear Rose's voice when I talk instead of mine), "Arms! Fingers!" I waved them in front of my face, then reached up to feel Rose's hair. "Hair! Let me see! Let me see!" I stumbled to my feet and hurried to the mirror accrues the room. I stared into it, stroking Rose's hair. "Oh my g-d!" I exclaimed, clutching the side of Rose's jacket. "I'm a chav!" I panted, then continued in distress. "Look at me! From class to brass!" I thought for a moment. "Although," I murmured, unzipping Rose's blue jacket a bit. "Ooh," I ran my hands down her hips. "Curves. Ooh, baby," I started bouncing up and down, and for some reason, Chip started bouncing with me. "It's like living inside a bouncy castle."  
"The mistress is beautiful," Chip piped up.  
"Absolutment!" I smiled. Then I noticed something. "Ooh, but look,"  
The equipment that had been keeping me alive, just five minutes before, was fried. There was nothing left of it. Chip, (Rose) and I approached it.  
"Oh, the brain lead expired," Chip said. "My old mistress is gone." I smiled.  
"But safe and sound in here," I whispered, tapping Rose's temple.  
"But what of the Rose child's mind?"  
"Oh, tucked away," I said. "I think I can just about access the surface memory…"  
I reached out mentally, and pulled Rose's mind forward a little bit. I heard her cry softly within her mind, as I entered her memory.  
My eyes flooded with pictures of her and the man I saw her with earlier. Whispers of their conversations echoed in my mind.  
_So where are we going?  
Farther than we've ever gone before.  
_I went slightly deeper into her memory. I gasped as I listened to conversation from a few days ago. She was with the Doctor! But where was he?  
_Every cell in my body is dying.  
Well can't you do something about it?  
Ya, I'm doing it right now! Timelords have this little trick…  
_The words faded away slightly as I moved a bit forward in her memory. Maybe I missed something.  
The next memory involved the man Rose was with earlier.  
_What about you? What are you going to do next?  
Well, back to the TARDIS. Same old life.  
On your own?  
Why? Don't you wanna come?  
Well, yeah.  
Do you though?  
Yeah!  
I just thought… because I changed.  
Ya, I thought because you changed you might not want me anymore.  
_Changed? What does that mean, changed?  
_No, I'd love you to come!  
Okay…  
_The memory faded away, and a memory from today surfaced. The man was there. They were lying on the man's coat in the grass outside the hospital.  
_So what's the city called?  
New New York.  
Oh come on.  
It is! It's the city of New New York. Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original, so that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. What?  
Your so different.  
New New Doctor.  
_New Doctor? Wait a minute…  
"Gosh, she's with the Doctor." I said aloud, retreating from Rose's mind. "That man," I murmured. "He's the Doctor. The same Doctor with a new face! That hypocrite! I must get the name of his surgon," I went on, walking back to the mirror. "I could use with a bit of work." I studied Rose's body a bit more. "Although.. a nice rear bumper."  
Rose's back pocket started vibrating, which slightly though not visibly startled me. I slipped a device I had never seen before out of her pocket.  
"Oh, it seems to be ringing," I observed. "Is it meant to ring?"  
"A primitive communications device."  
I flipped it open and the screen blinked. The man's—Doctor's voice came through the device.  
"Rose, where are you?" he called through the device. It was sort of quiet.  
I figured I had to put it to my ear. I slowly brought it up to my ear and asked Chip in a hushed whisper, "How does she speak?"  
"Old Earth Cockney," Chip whispered back.  
"Er…" I said into it hesitantly. "Wotcha?"  
"Where've you been? How long does it take to get to Ward 26?"  
Now I knew where to go.  
"I'm on my way, governor." I said cockily. "I shall proceed up the apples and pears."  
I thought I was doing a very good impression. This Doctor didn't seem to suspect anything.  
"You'll never guess," he told me. "I'm with the Face of Boe. Remember him?"  
Oh I remembered him. I hated that stupid floating jar head.  
"Oh," I said in a strained happy tone. "Of course I do; that big old… boat… race."  
"I'd better go," he said suddenly in a distracted tone. "See ya in a minute."  
The line went dead and I flicked the device closed.  
"Well, I'm gonna head to Ward 26," I told Chip as I studied Rose's body again.  
"What are you going to do, Mistress?" Chip asked as I tugged on the cuff of Rose's blue jacket.  
"I was serious about the nurse/cat/nuns' secrets." I told him, unzipping Rose's jacket completely and slipping it off. "And I think it's time to find out what they're hiding."  
"What's in Ward 26?"  
"The Doctor," I replied, popping the top buttons to Rose's shirt. I bent over and combed the back of Rose's hair with my fingers, then straightened myself out as Chip responded.  
"But this Doctor man is dangerous."  
"Dangerous and clever," I agreed. "I could use a mind like his. The sisterhood is up to something." I turned to him. "Remember that old Earth saying; never trust a nun, never trust a nurse, and never trust a cat." I held my hand out. "Perfume?"  
Chip placed a little vial in my hands, and I slipped it in my shirt.  
"Ooh," I shivered. I glanced at Chip. "Ok, here's the plan…" I explained it to him, and he followed me out the door, to the lift.


	3. Intensive Care

The lift doors opened to reveal Ward 26, a busy and bustling place. There were more patients than I could count, stretching down the long ward. Nun/cat/nurses walked around attending to patients, and in the middle of it all, the young man with a mess of brown on his head—the Doctor—walked around, looking over the patients. I tugged on Rose's shirt again, smoothing it out as I walked forward.  
The Doctor's face lit up when he saw me—or rather, Rose.  
"There you are," he said, taking my (Rose's) hand and pulling me forward. "Take a look at this patient." My eyes fell on a man with red skin, suspended in thin air. I tilted my head slightly, trying to figure out what that disease was. The Doctor explained. "Marconi's disease," he told me. "Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it. They've invented a cell washing cascade, it's amazing," He turned to me and muttered quietly, "Their medical science is WAY advanced. And this one," he took my hand again and pulled me in the direction of another infected person, this one white as his bed sheets. Wires and drips came from his skin as he lay there on his bed.  
"Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine," the Doctor told me, saying that last part too loud. The white man heard it, flicking his eyes in our direction. The Doctor gave him a funny smile.  
"Hey," he said awkwardly, turning away. To me, he whispered. "I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this."  
We walked into the hallway, and the Doctor continued talking.  
G-d, I thought, all he seems to do is Yak Yak Yak!  
"Because if they've got the best medicine in the world, why is it such a secret?"  
"I can't Adam and Eve it," I replied, putting on my best Old Earth Cockney accent. The Doctor stopped walking, and I turned around to see him looking at me funny.  
"What—What—What's with the voice?" he asked, confusing on his face. I tried to cover my mistake.  
"Oh, I don't know." I told him. "Just larking about. New Earth," I got a good look at him for the first time. He was a looker. Oh I was ashamed of myself. "New me."  
The confusion on his face melted, and was replaced by a joking grin.  
"Well, I can talk." He said. "New new Doctor." He grinned.  
"Mmm," I said. "Aren't you just."  
I had no idea what came over me. I pulled him in for a long hard kiss. His eyes flew closed, but I could still feel his (And Rose's) shock.  
I pulled away, breathing heavily. He stared at me, for once at loss for words. I said the only think I could think of.  
"T-terminal's this way." And I turned and walked away, breathing heavily. The Doctor was silent for a moment.  
"Yeh," I heard him say in a high pitched voice. "Still got it."

* * *

"Nope, nothing odd," the Doctor murmured, looking over the Terminal. "Surgery, post-op, nano-dentistry. No sign of a shop. They should have a shop."  
_What was this man's obsession with shops?  
_"No, it's missing something else," I said. "When I was downstairs, those Nurse Cat Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it?"  
"You're right, well done," the Doctor congratulated.  
"Why would they hide a whole department?" I asked, getting into this 'detective' act. "It's got to be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame." I commanded, using my knowledge of computers to our advantage.  
"What is the sub-frame's locked?"  
"Try the instillation protocol," I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which it was. G-d, it seemed like this whole thing was going to be leaning on me.  
"Yeah, of course, sorry," he apologized, turning on his strange device. "Hold on."  
Suddenly, there was a low rumbling, and the entire wall slid up, revealing a dirty looking corridor. I licked my lips in excitement, and marched into the intensive care.  
"Intensive Care," he murmured, following me in. "Certainly looks intensive."

* * *

We walked down an old fashioned stair case into a large circular room with many many many floors leading down into darkness. Every floor was lined with green pods.  
We walked down a small hallway before the Doctor stopped in front of a pod, and unlocked it with his device. He pulled it open, revealing a man with waxy skin, covered in boils.  
"That is disgusting," I said, covering my mouth. "What's wrong with him?"  
The Doctor didn't look at me.  
"I'm sorry," he said to it. "I am so so sorry."  
He closed it slowly and locked it, before opening the next one over.  
The door swung open to reveal a girl with the same boils.  
"What disease is that?"  
"All of them," the Doctor said. "Every single disease in the galaxy, they've been infected with everything."  
"What about us?" I asked. "Are we safe?" I didn't want to ruin my new body so quickly.  
"The air's sterile," the Doctor said in a dark tone. "Just don't touch them." He slowly closed the door.  
I wondered what was going through his head. Why was he so angry? Sure it was gross, but still.  
"How many patients are there?" I asked him.  
"They're not patients," he said simply, turning to grasp the railing. He looked out at all the patients. I was confused.  
"But they're sick," I objected.  
"They were born sick, they're meant to be sick, they exist to be sick," he said in a disgusted tone of voice. "Lab rats. No wonder the sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm!"  
He stepped away from the railing and walked along the line of pods.  
"Why don't they just die?" I asked, following him.  
"Plague carriers," he said, staring at a pod. "The last to go."  
"It's for a greater cause," a voice said. We turned and saw a nurse/cat/nun watching them, her hands clasped together.  
"Novice Hame," The Doctor said. "When you took your vows, did you agree to this?"  
"The sisterhood as sworn to help," she objected.  
"What, by _killing_?" The Doctor demanded.  
"But they're not real people," Hame told him. "They're specially grown. They have no proper existence."  
"What's the turnover, hmm?" the Doctor asked, starting to really get angry. "Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousands? For how many years? How many!" he screamed that last part.  
"Mankind needed us," Hame insisted. "They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle, but the results were too slow, so the Sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh."  
"These people are alive," the Doctor thundered.  
"But think of those Humans out there, healthy and happy, because of us," Hame smiled.  
"If they live because of this, then life is worthless."  
"But who are you to decide that?" Hame challenged.  
"I'm the Doctor," he thundered, marching forward. "And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me."  
"Just to confirm," I broke in. "None of the humans in the city actually know about this?" I heard the Doctor exhale.  
"We thought it best not," Hame replied.  
"Hold on," the Doctor stopped her as I started examining my (or rather, Rose's) nails. "I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. One thing I can't understand. What have you done to Rose?" My head shot up in surprise. He couldn't have figured it out!  
Could he?  
"I don't know what you mean," Hame responded.  
"And I'm being very, very calm," the Doctor told the cat, not sounding very calm at all. "You want to be aware of that. Very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's head, I want it reversed."  
My pulse quickened a bit.  
"We haven't done anything," Hame insisted.  
"I'm perfectly fine," I put in, my voice shaking slightly.  
"These people are dying, and Rose would care."  
Oops.  
Oh well, jigs up.  
"Oh, all right, clever clogs," I said. The Doctor spun around to look at me, and I pulled his tie out of his jacket. "Smarty pants," I tightened it a bit. "Lady-killer."  
"What's happened to you?" he asked, his voice full of concern.  
"I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out."  
"Who are you?" he asked, finally getting it. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear.  
"The last human."  
He pulled his head away and stared at me. "Cassandra?"  
"Wake up and smell the perfume," I snapped, taking the vial from my shirt and squirting in in his face. He inhaled it. His eyes closing, he collapsed onto the ground.  
"You've hurt him," Hame, who had been standing behind him watching with confusion, cried. She kneeled down besides him. "I don't understand. I'll have to fetch Matron."  
"You do that, because I want to see her," I told her. "Now, run along. Sound the alarm!"  
I glanced at some wires dangling from the ceiling, and yanked a couple down. Some alarms started blaring.  
Chip hobbled around the corner to me.  
"Ready Chip?" I asked. He nodded and I pointed to the unconscious form of the Doctor. "Put him in that pod."  
Chip obeyed, closing the door when the Doctor was fastened in there.  
After a few minutes, I heard, "Let me out! Let me out!"  
I approached the pod, placing me hand on the front.  
"Aren't you lucky there was a spare?"  
"You've stolen Rose's body!" The Doctor exclaimed angrily.  
"Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you Doctor," I told him. "Now, that's exactly what I've got, 1000 diseases. They pump the patients with a top up every ten minutes and you've got about," I glanced at Rose's watch. "Three minutes left. Enjoy."  
"Just let Rose go, Cassandra," he pleaded.  
"I will," I assured him. "As soon as I've found someone younger, and less common, then I'll junk her with the waste. Now hushaby. It's showtime."


End file.
